how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Carrie Underwood
Carrie Underwood wurde am 10. März 1983 in Checotah, Oklahoma geboren. Sie ist eine US-amerikanische Country-Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Ihre Karriere begann 2005 mit dem Gewinn der vierten Staffel der US-amerikanischen Castingshow American Idol. Kindheit und Jugend Underwood wuchs als drittjüngste Tochter des Papierfabrikarbeiters Stephen und der Lehrerin Carole Underwood auf einer Farm in Checotah auf. Als Mitglied der Free Will Baptist Church sang Underwood schon in frühen Jahren in der Kirche. Nach dem High-School-Abschluss 2001 besuchte Underwood die Northeastern State University in Tahlequah, Oklahoma. Im Jahr 2006 beendete sie ihr Studium erfolgreich mit einem Bachelorabschluss in Kommunikation und Journalismus. Karriere 2005–2006: Some Hearts Am 25. Mai 2005 setze sich Underwood im Finale der Casting-Show American Idol gegen Rocksänger Bo Bice durch. Mit dem Sieg war ein Plattenvertrag von Arista Records verbunden. Underwoods erste Single Inside Your Heaven erschien in den USA am 14. Juni 2005, verkaufte sich in der ersten Woche über 100.000 Mal und stieg auf Anhieb auf Platz 1 der Billboard-Charts ein. Insgesamt verkaufte sich ihre Debüt-Single über 200.000 Mal, was ihr ihre erste Platin-Schallplatte bescherte. Das Album Some Hearts mit Songbeiträgen unter anderem von Diane Warren stieg auf Platz 2 der amerikanischen Billboard 200 ein und hielt sich dort 19 Wochen. Die zweite Single Jesus, Take the Wheel erreichte die Top 20 und verkaufte sich ebenfalls mehr als 200.000 Mal, wofür Underwood erneut Platin erhielt. 2005 wurde die Single Some Hearts veröffentlicht, die Platz 12 der amerikanischen Adult Top 40 erreichte. 2006 konnte sich ihr Song Don´t Forget to Remember Me in den Top 50 der offiziellen US-Singlecharts platzieren. Auch in Kanada konnte Underwood 2005 und 2006 Erfolge verzeichnen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen American Idol-Siegern wie Kelly Clarkson wechselte Underwood nach ihrem Sieg zur Country-Musik, womit sie große Erfolge in den entsprechenden Charts feierte. Dafür wurde sie 2006 mit vier Billboard-Awards belohnt. Neben countrylastigen Songs hat Underwood auch klassisch instrumentierte Pop-Hymnen für Some Hearts wie I Just Can´t Live a Lie und Starts With Goodbye aufgenommen. Billboard veröffentlichte Anfang 2007 eine Liste mit den meistverkauften Alben des Jahres 2006. Underwood erreichte mit ihrer Debütplatte Platz eins. Some Hearts wurde in den USA fünfmal mit Platin ausgezeichnet. 2007: Carnival Ride Underwoods zweites Album Carnival Ride wurde am 23. Oktober 2007 in den USA veröffentlicht. Die erste Single So Small erschien am 31. Juli. Auf Carnival Ride hat Underwood mehr eigene Songs geschrieben als auf dem Debüt-Album Some Hearts, und wurde auch von Songwritern wie Hillary Lindsey, Craig Wiseman, Rivers Rutherford und Gordie Sampson unterstützt. Das Album wurde am 14. Dezember 2007 mit Doppel-Platin ausgezeichnet. 2009/2010: Play On und Super Bowl Underwoods drittes Album Play On wurde in den USA am 3. November 2009 veröffentlicht. Die erste Single Cowboy Casanova wurde von Underwood, Brett Hames und Hip-Hop-Produzent Mike Elizondo geschrieben. Underwood sang am 7. Februar 2010 zur Eröffnung des Super Bowl XLIV im SunLife Stadium der Miami Dolphins die amerikanische Nationalhymne. Privatleben Nach ihrem Auftritt beim Thanksgiving-Footballspiel 2006 im Stadion der Dallas Cowboys wurde Underwood eine Beziehung mit dem Quarterback Tony Romo nachgesagt. Romo begleitete die Sängerin zu den CMA Awards, beide haben die Beziehung nie bestätigt. Im August 2007 ging Underwood eine Beziehung mit dem Gossip-Girl-Seriendarsteller Chace Crawford ein; die beiden beendeten ihre Beziehung im Sommer 2008. Seit Oktober 2008 ist sie mit Mike Fisher, einem Eishockeyspieler der Nashville Predators liiert. Beide lernten sich laut eines Interviews des People Magazines auf einem Konzert in Toronto über gemeinsame Freunde kennen. Seit Dezember 2009 ist das Paar verlobt. Am 10 Juli 2010 heirateten die beiden im Kreise ihrer Familien.3 Carrie Underwood ist seit ihrem 14. Lebensjahr Vegetarierin und wurde 2007 zu PETA’s World’s Sexiest Vegetarian gewählt. Auszeichnungen 2007 erhielt Underwood zwei Grammys in den Kategorien Best New Artist und Best Female Vocal Performance für Jesus Take the Wheel. Zudem wurde das Lied für Best Country Song und Song of the Year nominiert. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein American-Idol-Gewinner für den Grammy in der Kategorie Best New Artist nominiert wurde. Im November 2007 erhielt sie zwei CMA-Awards für die beste Single Before He Cheats und als Sängerin des Jahres. 2008 erhielt Underwood erneut zwei Grammys, in den Kategorien „Beste weibliche Gesangsdarbietung – Country (Best Female Country Vocal Performance)“ und „Bester Countrysong (Best Country Song)“, beide für Before He Cheats. 2009 konnte Underwood zum dritten Mal in Folge den Grammy in der Kategorie „Best Female Country Vocal Performance“ entgegennehmen, diesmal für den Song Last Name. 2008 wurde Underwood zum Mitglied der Grand Ole Opry ernannt. 2009 wurde sie für einen American Music Award in der Kategorie „Country - Favorite Female Artist“ nominiert und in die Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame aufgenommen. 2009 veröffentlichte das Forbes Magazine eine Analyse der Einnahmen aller American-Idol-Teilnehmer für den Zeitraum Juni 2008 bis Mai 2009. Underwood schnitt dabei mit 14 Millionen US-Dollar am erfolgreichsten ab. Diskografie Für ihre Diskografie, siehehier. Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 5 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller Kategorie:Muss umgeschrieben werden